Of Keys, caves, and love
by lindencovenant
Summary: Jareth's exiled and given a quest that leads him to Sarah, Vegas, and Smallville.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: No one herein belongs to me. This is strictly Au for Smallville- as I can't make heads or tailes of what they are doing with that cave storyline. Kindness is appreciated.

"Jareth, Fey King of the Goblin Sector, you stand charged with incompetence" a disembodied voice intoned. "How do you plead"

Even now, Jareth's arrogance did not wane. "Plead? I do not plead, I merely state that I have seldom heard a more inane accusation."

"Then, a human girl did not defeat you? Did not reclaim her baby brother from the trials"

"Whether she did or not depends upon one's point of view. Claiming the child was not the goal."

"What was then? The only other apparent one is that you sought to claim her- and that was not done either."

Seething in the farthest corner of his heart, Jareth donned a cynical masque. "Not in the immediate sense- no. But she is young, and the fact that I do have a hold of her in a sense, remains."

Silence surrounded him; the Chamber of Justice went black as night, robbing him of all senses, a calculated move to make him feel at a disadvantage.

Knowing this, Jareth did not feel so.

"Very well. This trial can not be resolved now" the voice returned. "Therefore, I High King of all the Fey Lands charge you, Jareth, to prove yourself and the girl as well. You are exiled from the Fey lands until such time as you complete the task set before you or until my mercy prevails upon justice. Your native powers are yours, we can not strip them from you- but those that are part and parcel of the monarch's dualities are hereby gifted to your regent. Sir Hoggle."

"Hogwart" Jareth burst out. "I never knighted him."

"Sir Didymus did- and as a long cherished defender of the realm, he has that right."

"None the less- how can a gardener possibly handle kingship" Jareth sneered. "You are royally hacked off at me- fine. Do not let my kingdom suffer merely to insult me."

"You did not allow us to finish. His co regent will be said Sir Didymus who has a command of court protocol that will serve to guide them."

"Still..."

"If these chosen are so incompetent, then what does that say of you who was defeated by them" The question was met with the silence it wanted. "Good. Now, you will have the gift of flight until such time as you find she who is meant to help you, unless you chose to spurn that help."

"And what is it we are supposed to be doing to complete the terms of my exile" Jareth asked before the change tingling up his arms hit him.

A sphere crashed into his avian head, imparting knowledge that was laden with despair.

o0o0ooo000ooo000oo

Seven years had passed since she had last seen the Underground. In that time, Sarah's goals had changed, but not clarified. She knew that there were things she could do, but what she wanted to do was unclear. Nothing seemed to be her calling. Nothing fit.

Curled up on the porch swing, she stared at the stars without hope until a small sound drew her gaze to the other end of the porch where an owl sat watching her with demanding eyes.

In answer to that imperative, she asked, tentatively, but not taking time to feel ridiculous"Jareth"

At that word, the feathers blurred and the entire being seemed to blink out for less than a second, not enough time for her eyes to register before the "man of her dreams" stood beside her. Weariness lined his face.

Hospitality and something more made Sarah rise. "Sit, please. Do you need anything" All the fear and anger she'd thought she'd feel if he ever came back into her life was made null and void by the sheer tiredness she felt emanating from the king.

"Your attention" he said, dropping to the swing, blinking in bewilderment when it moved, he'd not expected that.

Sarah sat down as well, using her feet to stop the motion, but not one of the thousand things she wanted to say or ask was said as the twilight deepened to true night. Loneliness at housesitting for her parents while they lived in England due to Karen's job transfer was replaced with relief.

When the full moon rose, Jareth's voice came out of the darkness. "Will you help me, Sarah"

"Help you" Sarah frowned. "Are you hurt"

"Not in the way you think. But yes." Leaving out the fact that her help had been promised by the High King, at least by implication, Jareth recounted his trial.

"You've been wandering around as an owl for seven years" Horrified, Sarah compulsively touched his arm.

"No. Just a few months. I was in an oubliette for several months. Then - when I was sent out, I chose a time to re-enter your world. If you like- at some point I will try and explain the complexities of dimensional navigation. Not now."

"So- why me? And what is it we're supposed to do"

"Does that mean you will help"

"I feel kind of guilty for doing this to you. Yeah."

_The wind whispered- Is that the only reason?_ It adopted Jareth's voice, but Sarah did not answer.

"Magic is the natural law of the realm from which I come. Some magic is more elite, and more powerful. By the terms of my sentence, you might guess that much. Three stones exist that can confer powers beyond one's natural ability. They absorb excess magic and redirect it. To function properly, they must be together, to balance each other. Alone, they are powerful, but unstable. Sometimes beneficial, sometimes not, and never without consequence. No, destroying them would not be wise. Yet, they should not be held by anyone, especially anyone with magic."

"Like the tree of good and evil."

"Knowledge of good and evil. Yes, in a way. Not quite. Yet, like that tree, once there were those who wanted the power. The stones were held in a very accessable place at that time, as I understand it. A band of very mundanely magicked beings decided to steal them. Fortunately, mundane, I might add."

"Why fortunate"

Had she been a goblin, and had he not been hungry for a human voice, Jareth would have chided her interruptions. They were welcome under these terms. "If they were powerful, they could have used them to turn life into chaos. But as it is, they were merely punished- not by the court, by the inherent traits of the stones. Overwhelmed by the puissance they unleashed, hapless men were turned into... goblins."

"Goblins? Those "

"Yes. People are turned into goblins, but, not innocent little boys who cry too much."

Sarah mulled this then asked"So- something has happened to the stones"

"Yes. Or it will. His majesty blasted the quest into my mind mid change - mid forced change- so that the details are unclear. After that incident, they were hidden on a non magical world, far from here." Seeing the fear in her eyes, even in the dark, Jareth added"Even if we had to go there, it would not matter. Your experts have that wrong. Light years are not spans of infinite distances that are impossible to trek. The universe is a moebis strip, easily traversed, if one knows how. But that world was destroyed, and the stones fell to Earth, to your world."

"Did the stones destroy that world"

"To the best of my knowledge, no. But there were those who wanted to use them on that world, so perhaps one of them triggered a destructive response from them. In any case, they are here. Somewhere in this land. And someone wants them, who should not have them. So they must be returned to the Fey lands. Or at least to the High King so he may hide them again."

"Why me" Sarah repeated.

"Not too many people believe in me, for one. So, I can hardly ask just anyone for help. Two- you may have some powers. If so, that could help. Three" he broke off.

"What"

"I will tell you, some day" he replied, making the last word into two.

Sarah sat in silence, not ready to push for that reason. "So- have you ever lived in this world - recently would be better."

"No? Why"

She sighed. "ID- identification. You don't legally exist-and if you're here a while you need to."

"Well- show me what this I-D is."

"How'll that help"

"Magic."

Sarah went in the house and returned with a tin box. "Our important documents. Birth certificates, SS cards. State ID cards."

"Heaven help your world- you're little more than numbers to your rulers" Jareth muttered.

"Yeah. Noticed that."

After studying the papers for a moment, Jarerth called up his powers and focused on making his own version.

Nothing happened.

Not showing how disconcerted that made him, he tried again, with similiar results.

"Why" he asked so softly that he didn't realize it'd been said.

"Because" a new voice informed him"that is a governing authority's domain, not yours."

Looking around wildly, Sarah's eyes halted on Jareth. "What's that"

"The High King of the Fey" he grimaced. "Pardon us, sire, but if I must live here, for any time- such things are needed. I can hardly fulfill your mission if I am not equipped to live here, and that entails paperwork."

"Yes, this I know" the voice said. "And I will grant it to you- a beginning at least. Not all though. Consider it a reward for finding the girl. The price of finding her is that you must find the rest of this Eye Dee yourself, or she must give it to you."

A blue sphere floated down. "This will adequately begin you. All the computers that store such things will register that Jareth exists. For good or ill." Then there was a sensation of passing, and they were alone again.

Though he hated to admit to ignorance, Jareth handed the papers that burst out of the orb to Sarah. "Do these look adequate"

She scanned them. "If we lived in Wales, yeah. But - as it is- you are here illegally. We're going to have to get you a visa or citizenship or something. Couldn't your high king have done something about a green card or made you a US citizen"

"This must be the price he meant. One of my ancestresses, fairly recent, was a Welsh princess, so that must be why he picked that as my land of origin."

"Well, at least we don't have to start from scratch. How generous" Sarah mused sarcastically. "But- comparitively, you do a better job at the generous game. "

"You admit it"

"In retrospect, you did have a valid case."

"What does citizenship involve" Jareth asked, sensing that following this line of talk might be not without peril.

"I'm not sure. Several years of paperwork, and I'm not sure Wales is on the priority list of accepting citizens from. "

"What"

"Certain aliens get their paper work expedited because they're from a preferred country. "

"Dare I say not fair"

"I ought to say- what's your basis for comparison, but I agree. Or I could adopt you."

Jareth gave her a look that even through the dimness conveyed dislike of that idea.

"There is one more way."

"I can tell from your voice that it must be on the order of living in the bog."

"No-oo-t exactly. You can marry a citizen."

"You."

"Not necessarily, but that would be easiest. It's not exactly legal, but it's hard to prove that that's the only reason for the marriage. If they think we're really married, then they can't do anything about it. I know- marrying someone you hate isn't ideal- and for all I know you are married."

"I'm not. Nor did I realize you hated me. One more loss to chalk up- my empathy is severely screwed up."'

"I- don't hate you- but you must hate me" Sarah did not dare look at him as she said this.

"Your lack of perception has no such excuse. Hate is not a word I would apply to what I feel for you" Jareth informed her.

"Same goes here. So- friends" Still, she did not look at him.

"Married ones"

"Unless you have a better idea."

"It is not an unpleasant idea. You aren't otherwise - entangled"

"No." The word was terse, even sharp.

Jareth was wise enough to not pursue the matter.

Another sharp sound made his head turn. Sarah was swatting her arm.

"Is there a point to harming yourself? This is not a dream- that won't wake you."

"No, that little monster bit me."

"You have fairies here"

Sarah laughed, and it was a good sound. "Yeah- but they don't bite. This is a mosquito. Let's go in. Hopefully - they won't follow."

She lead him inside. Under the full light, Sarah could see a half dozen problems, but they could wait until tomorrow. It was one a.m. Time had flown. Stifling a yawn, she said"Come on. I'll show you a room you can sleep in, for now, anyway. We'll talk more to- well later today."

Jareth nodded then let her lead him to her parents' room. For the first time, Sarah realized that she thought of her dad and Karen that way. At his look of question, she reassured him"They're in Europe, with Toby for Karen's job. If this project takes longer than a year or two, we'll go apartment shopping."

"Sounds as pleasant as an oubliette."

"Yeah, well... I think Dad left some pajamas in the dresser- there. Probably too big, but well, for now it'll do. "

He nodded, glancing around.

"Can you work the lights"

"I am a bit familiar with some aspects of your world."

"Great. Well- night."

Faster than she had expected or even thought, he was between her and the door.

Kissing her.

When it ended, Sarah could only stare.

"I believe a good night kiss is one of those aspects"

"This isn't a high school date."

"No- we skipped that part." A muscle in his face twitched, giving the impression that he might be smiling, or trying not to. "Trying to appear realistic, you know."

Sarah flushed. "You - have that aspect down well."

Time stopped, and it would have been so easy at that moment for things to change, but Sarah just muttered a good night and ducked away, feeling his eyes on her as she fled.

Neither slept that well, saved from total insomina by total exhaustion.

0o0o0ooOOOO000

Jareth only needed a nose to be able to find Sarah in the morning when he roused from troubled sleep. She had managed to put together a decent breakfast, hoping that Fey ate human food all the while.

"Is this okay" she asked pointing with a spatula to the plates on the bar.

"I would say more than okay. It was good not to sleep on a stone floor or tree branch. My thanks."

"Glad one of us slept" she responded under her breath.

Minutes later after a few bites, Jareth noticed he was now the one being stared at. "Have I broken some Above ground protocol"

"No- but we're going to have to find you a new wardrobe, I just realized. And ..."

"And" The clothes issue was not too startling. He had eyes, and it was plain that his normal attire wasn't in this land.

"Hair. It doesn't fit in here, very well."

"Anything else"

"Do you have blood"

She was losing him now. "Ah- yes? Have you become a vampire in the last few years"

"No- are they- never mind. Blood tests are required to marry. Don't know why. I mean, the vows are in sickness and in health so.. rambling, sorry. Okay. Anyhow, they will see you aren't mortal - probably if you get a blood test, which you have to unless..."

"Unless"

"We elope... to Vegas."

"Why wouldn't we need tests there"

"Beats me- but if you want to skip paperwork and all that, Vegas is where you go. And get married by Elvis."

"Elvis"

" Well, a fake -but that's not required. It's just a now hassle marriage- and when we divorce- then"

"No."

"You don't want a quickie wedding"

"No divorce. It's not allowed."

"But this isn't real."

"Nonetheless, I am not allowed to divorce."

"Even though I'm not Fey"

"My grandmother, the Welsh one, was not Fey. If I ever get home, then you must meet her. She's not met a modern Aboveworld person in ages."

Though a fascinating story surely lurked behind that statement, Sarah forewent it. "How about annulments? If we don't- you know- then when it's all s-settled, you - it's like it never happened."

"You know"

"Jareth." Sarah closed her eyes, begging him not to push it.

"That may be possible- but nothing has taken place yet. Marriage is not absolutely necessary."

"No one would believe I'm your mother."

"And I do have one."

"So- I'll make the plane reservations from work- unless you can magic us there"

"Not if I don't know where I'm going. If I were not stripped of"

"We wouldn't be in this" Sarah cut him off before the imagery could turn dangerous. Then she groaned.

"Are you pained"

Sarah sighed. "No- but my credit card and bank account will be. Plane tickets and wardrobes aren't cheap."

Tapping the side of his nose, Jareth nodded, in speculation, not agreement. "It shall be seen to."

"I wasn't hinting.."

"No- facts are facts. " Before she could argue further, he added"Sarah, if there is a way to help with this, it might save some of my pride."

That made sense. "Okay- I don't know what you will do- but I'll trust you."

"Sarah."

Compelled by his tone, she looked up, captivated in his eyes. "Thank you." Though simple, those two words were profound.

"Works both ways- you saved me from becoming an eternal brat."

"Must you go"

Sarah hesitated. She really should, but- well, she hadn't slept much..and..as much as she'd wanted to escape him an hour ago, she wanted not to now. "Let me make a call."

Allowing the full weight of her weariness and lack of sleep to be heard, she called into the office. Her supervisor admitted she did sound bad, and reminded her that she had five vacation days to take before the quarter ended or lose them.

"You know, the way I feel, Myra. Just- I'll take them now."

"Good. Good. We could roll them over, but the red tape for that is.." the woman's words were only so much noise that Sarah said goodbye to at the right spot.

"Well, we have a week, if we count the weekend, to get started." Then she noticed something in Jareth's hands.

"I thought you were powerless"

"Not at all. Just of my kingly powers, not personal ones. Just the most useful ones are gone. And crystals are my own gift" he replied gesturing at the globe spinning in his hand.

"What is this one" Sarah asked.

He smiled, almost seductively, replaying the night they met officially in his mind, and knowing she did as well. "Your dreams- if you will but dream."

"We don't have time for"

"Oh, my dear, if life has no time for dreams, then it is time to die. Trust me" the dethroned king invited, sending a shiver down her back. "I promise, this has a purpose."

Then, the ball was tossed into her waiting hands, its clarity replaced with a myriad of rainbows then it pulled itself away from the young woman to return, puppylike, to Jareth.

"You have an ability to dream near reality" he told her. "So, your dreams can guide me on how to help this situation." So saying, he studied its depths.

"Well"

"Fascinating. You wished to be a writer"

"Yeah, so much for reality."

"No, I think not. I caught a glimpse of what you dreamed of having published. It is good."

"Being good doesn't mean it's publishable."

"Unless you know the right person."

"You" her word was half a challenge.

"Why not"

Temptation danced just ahead, but"I want to be published because of me- not because of magic." How much like a sixties sit com did that sound like?

"If I give my word that only the barriers and red tape- was that the word- be removed- will you take this assistance? It's nothing more than making things work the way they should."

"If it's garbage- no matter what you do- they won't take it"

"No matter what."

"Okay. But that will still take time."

"We've just begun, dear girl. "

"Jareth.." her voice was strained.

"Isn't realism the goal"

"In private"

"It will seem less fake. And you are a dear girl."

"I could argue the girl bit."

His slow smile said too much.

Clearing her throat, Sarah had to look away. "Uh, what next? Shall I make get our plane tickets and hotel reservations or do we handle the hair issue? It won't be too hard to get the tickets- Vegas is popular. "

"Whichever seems wisest. But - one way tickets will suffice. I know where home is- returning will be simple."

"Too bad it's only a one way deal."

Jareth shrugged.

"I'll go make the calls and get the scissors."

Forty five minutes later, Jareth found himself sitting in a chair in Sarah's kitchen, surrounded by the spread out sports section under the chair legs with a huge sheet draped over himself. Thanks to Karen's plant mister, his hair was damp and thanks to her scissors, a good bit was scattered over the baseball scores and news of hockey trades.

There was a soporific quality to the exercise. Months of torturous living now in his past, the sense of rightness, lulled him into a half dozing state until a buzz near his ear woke him.

"Relax. Just cleaning up with a razor." A few moments later"There. Well, we're on a schedule, so best not let it air dry- but your hair is so fine, baby fine, a blow dryer might burn it. I-oh blast." Sarah's monolouge terminated with his head being ensconced in a towel as she began drying it by hand. "Karen's cosmologist is Indian. She insists on towel drying hair, says it's better than air drying. The massage."

Whatever Jareth said was muffled in the towel, but it sounded approving. Finally, Sarah stood back, dropped the towel, and ran her fingers through his now only slightly damp locks, combing it. He could have told her that he could do this himself, magically, but why ruin the fun?

Mouing her lips slightly, she handed him a mirror. "It's not perfect, but - it'll do until you can go to a decent barber. At least I didn't use pinking shears. Karen did that to me once, when I had the flu and was so sick that I couldn't - everything hurt, even my hair. I Lifting my head was an invitation to dizzy's. Would've welcomed a fiery to take off my head then. My hair got tangled and knotted bad. She tried to make me feel better combing it, but it hurt. Really hurt, so we had to cut the knots out, and she used pinking ones."

"Was your hair pink then"

"No, they're like a serrated knife, all of it was uneven. My hair dresser refused to speak to Karen for over a year as she tried to fix it without giving me a crew cut." There was a pause. "Well, let's clean this- I'll clean this mess up and then we can see about clothes and packing. We'll need to leave by four, plane takes off at six."

)0o0o0o(

At precisely six, indeed, their plane was lifted into the sky. Sarah slid an inquisitive gaze towards her seatmate, wondering how Jareth would take this modern passenger pigeon.

"Interesting" he said, reading her look before turning his gaze to the clouds below. "Much easier on the arms." Her giggle both mystified and pleased him. He didn't realize that he had just turned a tired, well worn joke that had never been funny into something that was.

Minutes ticked away, then Sarah whispered"Have you thought about the vows"

"Should I have"

"Er- maybe. I- since this is what it is- well, like you told me, what's said is said, and I don't want to say anything we can't live up to. The words- I know they don't mean a lot to at least half of the population, or more, but that's wrong. I'd like to just make our own vows- it's not unheard of, fairly normal actually. Or we can use the normal ones- but ask to leave out the til death and maybe what God hath joined let no one sunder."

"Slightly presumptuous" Jareth mused. "How often are they sure that God did the joining"

Sarah blinked. "To the best of my knowledge, no one's ever asked that. I guess they just assume God rubber stamps marriage in general."

"As I said. But, yes, you have a valid point. Making a non vow in the guise of a vow is against my ethics."

"Great. Oh, the movie's starting. We'd better shut up before someone shushes us."

Jareth gave her a look that said plainly no one would dare shush him, but didn't argue.

For that and other unnamed miracles, Sarah offered a prayer of thanks.

0o0o0oo00o

The chapel was one of the less tacky, even tasteful ones interspersed among the casinos.

"Just depends on what you wish to gamble upon" Jareth commented as they stood in line.

Sarah nodded, having thought something somewhat the same. Using magic, Jareth had altered one of her father's outfits, but did more for the black slacks and white shirt than Robert Williams ever had. Sarah's dress was simple and white, reminding her soon to be husband of his first image of her and also of his favorite past memory of her. It decided what his vow would be, though he'd refused to tell her what it was.

"Next."

It was there turn. Despite Sarah's joke, Elvis' clone did not marry them, and he did not have any problem with letting them write the ceremony to suit themselves. In fact, the minister complimented their honesty. He was a little tired of making folks promise til death do them part when they didn't mean it.

On cue, Sarah recited what she'd rehearsed in her head with even more diligance than her one time speech in the park. "I, Sarah Aislynne Williams promise- promise to .." she hesitated, haunted by other words..

Fear me - Love me- do as

"To love you as best as I can" Friendship is love- right? And it'd be wrong to not promise love at a time like this. Phileo, not eros love. Not much. "And be- who you need as long as you need me." Her stumbling words halted.

Then, it was his turn. When she would have dodged his penetrating gaze, Jareth's tone forced her to meet it. "I Jareth Tristan King promise you all that I can promise, and to be there when the word falls down for you."

Sarah's small gasp made a smile that could have been cruel but wasn't appear as they were pronounced man and wife and Jareth was commanded to kiss the now trembling bride.

Her world didn't fall down, but it did explode. Had it not been for Jareth's guiding hand on her elbow as she was lead outside, she would have fallen more than once.

"Ready to go home" he asked when they found a fairly clear spot.

"Just like that"

"A honeymoon or wedding night would effectively annul any annulment plans."

"I- didn't mean- Just- fine- if you aren't too tired, then zap away."

Before she could protest, he pulled her entirely too close for comfort and did as she asked. Moments later, they stood back in her parents' home.

"Whoa."

"Are you all right" Jareth asked, easing her onto the couch. "The first transport is often troublesome."

"It's not the first" Sarah argued. "When you took me to the Labyrinth..."

"No, I brought it to you."

"Honest mistake" she grumbled. "I think I'll just sleep here. We've got a big day tomorrow. Practice being in love with me" she mumbled sleepily as the effects of the last two days' adrenalin rush caught up to her. "So we can convince the INS."

The S had barely left her mouth before she was asleep.

"Not a problem, Sarah" Jareth told her unhearing ears. "But the wrinkles in that dress will be. " Testingly, he pictured her in a simple nightshift and the present clothes on hangers, then made it so. The shift came out a bit too large, but no matter. More confident, a pillow was magically commanded to slide under her head and a light throw draped ever so gently over her before Jareth went to his own quarters.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

If Sarah had not known Jareth was not lying about being robbed of much power, she would have suspected him of using those powers to smooth the mountains ahead of them in the months that passed after that. While he did truly use what he had naturally to make things go smoothly, some of it was surely beyond him. He confessed that it was when confronted. Their act was bought by the INS with only a hint of trouble. Their "act" flowed all too easily, and was near the truth in a way. They had met seven years ago, when Sarah was seventeen, but she had been too young. They had never forgotten each other, and when a family spat had driven Jareth from his home in Wales, he had come to the one place he could recall knowing someone gave a damn about him. Yes, it was rushed, but they didn't want to risk being parted again- though if he hadn't surprised her, she might have considered meeting him in England so they could marry where her family was. Perhaps when the Williams clan returned home, they could redo the ceremony.

That out of the way, Jareth turned his attention to repaying his debt. Finding out Sarah had submitted a book, thinly based on the Labyrinth, to a publisher, he read the copy on her laptop then, after picking at a few points he had a quibble with, enchanted the words so their true magic could be seen.

In less than a week, Sarah had a book contract, and her husband was signed on to illustrate the cover.

The sketches were unusual, so she questioned them, thinking perhaps it was some kind of rune to compel buyers to pick it up.

"Good idea, but it won't need that help" he told her. "No, these symbols are the ones the High King put in my mind to seek. It should make finding the real ones simpler."

Sarah shrugged. "Well, they do look right on the cover. The heroine looks a bit too familiar though. Not to mention her hero."

"You described them- or should I say - us- and even before I landed on your porch."

Tapping a picture that would appear in the lower left corner, she noted"Hoggle looks thoroughly hideous."

"Just attempting accuracy" he muttered, with only a touch of bitterness. "Ever talk to Hagwart"

"Not often. Trying to explain the voices in my room was awkward more than once or twice."

"Yes, I can picture it. Oh, Karen" he mimicked"This is the little troll who helped me save Toby. What? Oh, when I wished him off to the goblins."

Blushing furiously, Sarah turned away from the shame and anger that returned to her mind. Jareth stopped her. "None of that. It may not be a real marriage, but I promised to be here for you, and I Do keep my word. "

"Why"

"Because I have honor." He looked a bit hurt through his regal mask.

"No- I know that. Why would you want to be here for me, the girl who ruined your life"

"Because you hardly set out to do so, and .. because...just that. Just because. "

"Even Toby won't buy the just because line."

"When will this book hit the shelves" Jareth asked abruptly.

"Not for months."

"Can it be sped up"

"Humanly, no."

He just looked at her.

"If you think you can, have at it."

"Thank you. It will be on the shelves in one month."

"I thought that you were unpowered? Mostly."

"Mostly, but not totally. And- for some reason, where you are concerned, there seems to be a bit more that I can do" he admitted.

"Weird that."

"Definitely." Though he had a rather definite idea as to the why of it.

Within two weeks of publication, as her agent, Jareth negotiated a contract for the half formed sequels that allowed Sarah to leave her job, ostensibly to write full time - actually to begin their mission.

When Jareth, king or not, wanted something, the force of his Fey charisma was unstoppably effectual.

But- that would soon be challenged or at least tested.

0o0o00000oooooooo0000000

"How do you feel about company" Sarah asked, calling his attention away from the computer.

"When I was going over history for the sake of my citizenship trial" Jareth said with a perfectly straight face"that Franklin fellow had a good idea concerning it as related to fish. However, I find it takes less than three days for that statement to be true."

"Well- they aren't really company, per se" Sarah backpedalled.

"Your family is returning home"

"Where you - that is did you hear me talking"

Looking smug, he shook his head. "No- I'm adept at riddles. The only company that could be not really company would be your family, as they own the house."

"Well, between the success of our book and our marriage- combined with the holidays- you get the picture. And how's the search doing on the web"

"I've only found one meteor shower in the last two decades that seems to match the vision his highness blasted me with. But, travelling there will have to wait, apparently."

"No, just tell me where- I'll stall them or - it won't be right away. Maybe we could go there before"

Jareth shook his head. "No telling how long it will take once we get there. This- I want to meet them. Formally. "

"Won't that make it harder- to end things" Her voice was now bleak.

"Will it be"

"What"

"Hard to end things"

Sarah began to back away, but she had tried that once. This time, there was not glass wall to shatter, and no reason not to stop her. When she stepped back, it was directly into her husband's arms.

"No running away this time."

"I've - it's - you're good company" she tried.

"Really"

"Yeah. Really."

Still, he refused to let her move. "Of course, they can not be told that this is not what it seems" he went on, ignoring her halfhearted attempts to move off.

"No..I hate not being honest.." For some reason, he laughed at that, not a loud laugh, a deep chuckle more felt that heard. "But - telling them would only complicate ..."

Then, there were no words, as he kissed her.

"Just practicing. To appear real."

"Good job." At last, she unentangled herself, for now. "Won't have to practice the full two weeks."

His smile was insufferable, as was the"Such a pity."

This might be more difficult than Sarah anticipated, if possible.

Fortunately, trying to make the house look Christmas-sy, book related endeavors, and Jareth's web searches relating to possible landing spots for the stones made two weeks fly. And it really shouldn't be too hard to pull this off, Sarah consoled herself. She and the goblin king were friends now. Not all married couples had that even. All that optimism fizzled out when she began to change the sheets on her parents' bed...

The one Jareth used...

Oh spit.

Dropping the linen, she hurtled downstairs where Jareth was on the phone discussing what sounded like foreign rights to their novel. Seeing her stricken look, he said"That is my final word on it. And she wants a book tour in January. I've got the locations lined up, but we're on vacation until Christmas is over." Hanging up, he crossed the room to meet her at the foot of the stairs. "What is it"

"The bedroom" she breathed out brokenly.

"Has some monster attacked it? A pipe burst? Ceiling fallen very quietly"

"It's my parents room."

Jareth knew this, and could see where it was heading, but this was interesting. "Think they'll mind sleeping on the floor"

Her murderous glare was amusing. "Okay, you're right. I'll take the floor."

"They'll expect us to be in the same room" she bit out impatiently. "As if you didn't know that's what I meant."

"I had been wondering when that fact would hit you."

Wanting to slap that smug look off his face, Sarah made a strangled noise. "One of us- Toby has sleeping bags, or an air mattress can be moved into my room- except- they will not believe that we've been sharing a twin bed for all this time."

"We've used the master one, but will move now. Simple."

"The guest room does have a double bed, not a great one, the mattress is old as I am, but .."

"I can lay a sword between us"

"This is not funny" she scowled. "You've narrowed it down to Kansas. Can't we just pop there, and back fast"

"I've not been to this place. No."

"Maybe Hoggle would help us"

"What are you afraid of"

"Nothing."

"Sarah.."

"Nothing fixable."

"That's not an answer. Who says it can't be fixed"

"It can't be- I know that. I've accepted it. So - I've got to finish up and shower so we can leave for the airport."

"I liked our last trip there better" Jareth told her retreating back.

When she was gone, a crystal appeared in his hand, but the orb only confirmed what he had figured out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby had stared at his new brother in law so hard Sarah was afraid he was going to ask about the goblins or something that would betray them. Finally, the little boy had turned his questioning stare on his sister. "Is he your favorite boy now"

Her mouth opened, then shut. "Uh, Tobe - you're my favorite brother and he's- he's..."

Karen and Robert were now watching the exchange, as was Jareth.

"Isn't there a clause in the vows covering this" she hissed at him.

"Is the world falling" he asked softly.

"It might."

"Hey, you two" Karen interrupted the heated whispers"Not in front of the kid. Toby, brothers and husbands are two totally different categories, like apples and oranges."

"Both fwuit" the little guy lisped.

"Okay- like apples and - carrots."

"Ugh. Okay, if he's the carrot."

"I've been called worse" Jareth assured him. "I'll just take the suitcases upstairs for you - Mr. and Mrs. Williams. " When Robert started to protest, he overrode with "It will give me a chance to make sure Sarah and I didn't leave anything in your room."

He escaped with the bags just in time to catch Toby's question about why Sarah and he had been in his folks' room.

Avoiding raising that nosy little chap was worth the current situation- not that that was the sole benefit to it.

When he returned, Karen was quizzing Sarah about the book. Sounded safe, but only until Robert asked Toby to go out and make sure his tree house was still in good shape.

Then, the inquisition began. The INS had been less demanding in their questions. At one point, Sarah turned so that her face was hidden on Jareth's jacket.

As his fingers brushed her hair, Jareth thought, to himself, jokingly, (this could be pushing the vows)

Sarah jerked slightly, whispering"What"

Testing, he thought again, (Just think the reply- can you hear me?)

Obedient, she projected, (Yeah. Ohmiword- we're thinking at each other?)

(Apparently. Might be useful. Now, focus on this ordeal. Please. It might speed things along.)

After about an hour of questions, some of which Karen shushed before the flabbergasted couple could come up with answers to, Richard rose and extended a hand to Jareth. "Welcome to the family. We are glad to have you in it."

As Jareth took the hand, he went on"And if you hurt my daughter, you are dead."

"If anyone does- then, you may help me kill them" Jareth smiled back.

The evening was pleasant from then on. Toby's treat for being good on the plane was pizza delivery as promised by his parents, saving Sarah from having to cook and Karen from dealing with the effects of another woman in her kitchen. It might not be a traditional Christmas eve meal, but it made Toby happy.

After he was in bed, the four adults allowed Santa to come in, though they suspected that the little one had figured it out but was not above milking the concept.

Then, the enth hour arrived, and there was no choice, but to go upstairs to the room designated "theirs". Though Richard had tried to insist that they keep the room they had been using, neither would hear of it, and Karen looked relieved, if guilty at forcing them onto an ancient matress designed to keep inlaw visits brief.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Sarah dump pillows and blankets on the floor, Jareth frowned. "This is "

"Necessary. My back will survive for a week or two. But I've been wondering something."

"What- and don't think you are distracting me."

"Why have you helped me - why haven't we just gone and gotten those rocks and gotten you re throned."

"Not a word."

"Huh"

"Re throned is not a word."

"Why."

"One- I only recently located the best possible area for them to be. Two- repayment. Three- this is not a bad punishment- I rather enjoy the vacation from the goblins. Four- by the time I get back, Hogwart will thoroughly appreciate the headaches of kingship, and have less grounds to gripe at me."

"Oh."

"I'll tell you five- if you tell me what you feared. And do get off the floor. If anyone and I repeat if anyone is going to sleep down there, chivalry demands I do it."

"No."

"I'll order you as king."

"You're on suspension" she reminded him petulantly.

"I prefer my word, vacation. And" he went on, bending to haul her up"I do not intend to let you .." but seemingly, his foot slipped on the pillows strewn near Sarah.

Before either could stop it, he had fallen partly across

His wife.

"Are you two okay"

"Wasn't us- the reindeer must've stomped on the chimney"Sarah yelled back, hoarsely.

Karen laughed.

Neither moved for the longest time, then something in Sarah crumbled; despite her fears, she nodded, signifying the end of barriers and lies between them. It began as a kiss, the one that should have happened once upon a dream, then, as it began to change, she pulled back.

"No- don't."

"If I don't- you're stuck with me, always" she begged.

"Would that be so horrible"

There was a note in that answer she didn't like. "Are you laughing at me"

"No, just at the idea that I would hate the idea of being 'stuck with you.' Is that what you feared"

"You knew that."

Her pout was effectively ruined when he kissed her lower lip. "You are reason five, only reason five is actually reason one- unless you put the best reason last."

"I- didn't want this- to love you and have it end, again" she mumbled, staring at one of the pillows.

Forcing her to look up, Jareth shook his head. "I could have told you weeks ago- that wasn't going to happen- I just hadn't gotten the details of how to precipitate this moment together."

"I'll get old and "

"If you do- so will I- but- there is a way around that." Before she could ask more, her words were silenced again. "Let's stop wasting time. Here - or there? Lady's choice."

"Considering the age of that mattess, it's six of one - half a dozen of the other."

"Fine, we'll test both."

Near dawn, Sarah nudged her soulmate. "Wake up. Toby'll be up any minute now. "

Opening one eye, Jareth complained"We had two hours of sleep."

"Whose fault would that be"

"Yours- had we had confessions before now, I might not have been trying to catch up."

"Do you want an apology"

"Not especially- but- I would like to explain one thing."

Halting her efforts to get up, Sarah faced him.

"The in flight movie- do you remember it"

"Mhmm. If I'm lucky, the four disk set is in that red box Karen put under the tree."

Jareth shook his head. "Which one were you nuts over, the blonde elf or the tall mortal?''

"You- now get on with the explanation."

"You already take to queenship well, milady. The elf girl ceded her life to be with the mortal- and I see the value of telling it so. Otherwise we'd have mortals banging down the portals to the Underground wanting to live forever. But, in truth, it would have happened in reverse. Sharing life and love would confer all that she was upon the one she loved."

Sarah gaped. "So.."

"It's almost appropriate- really. Christmas is about eternal life" Jareth went on gently.

"The Underground celebrates Christmas"

"Less commercially. "

"So, no getting mauled at the malls"

Having recently experienced this ritual known as Christmas shopping or keeping the economy alive, Jareth very happily told her no.

"Just don't snicker at my gift to you when we go down there" Sarah warned, attempting again to get up, but trapped.

"I hadn't intended to discuss it- not when your father might still have a shotgun nearby."

"That's not what I meant"

"Pink looks wonderful on you" he teased"all of you. But - even if you got one of those ugly plants that grows hair, last night was the gift. I trust you will likewise not snicker at mine to you."

"I can give the identical answer." Sitting bolt upright, she glanced at the sheets. "Oh no. Karen will know last night was the first time."

Leaning in, the king kissed her once more. "No worries." It probably wouldn't work, like so much else failed lately, more than he cared to admit, but trying at least was better than nothing, so his free hand made a gesture that did as he hoped, erasing all forensic evidence.

When Sarah saw this, she looked amazed, then grinned. "If the books fail, we can do infomercials for stain removal."

"Not likely. " Finally, he let her go for the moment. "Dress- so Toby does not burst in and see more than he should."

"I could suggest magic"

"Yes, but eventually, someone would come looking for us. The sooner we endure the festivities, the sooner..."

"Gotcha."

At that moment, an anxious ratatattat beat on the door. "Sarah, get up. It's present time."

"We'll be right down" Sarah called. "Do NOT open the door, Toby. Or I'll call Santa to come and take back something."

"Really like threatening him- don't you" Jareth whispered.

"It worked out well the first time."

"Let me try something" he said speculatively. With a burst of glitter, Sarah's lack of clothing was remedied into a velvety dressing gown. "This isn't a formal occassion, or is it"

"Well, it looks a bit more so- but I like it."

He nodded, pleased, for her pleasure and for the fact that the powers that had begun waning steadily, day by day, had reversed themselves. It might be possible to transport directly to Kansas the way he felt at that moment. Then changed his own state of dress to something matching hers. "Shall w"

The mirror began to sparkle as he arose, halting him. In the center, Hoggle's face appeared.

"M-merry Chri-Christmas, yer Highness" the dwarf stammered. "S-sarah."

"Hoggle" she smiled. "Merry Christmas."

One hand stretched towards the dwarf, but Jareth stopped her. "No- you can't cross the barrier."

" 'e's right, Miss. I wanted to wish yous two a happy day and see if'n his gobliness would mind comin' to the vespers t'night."

"Vespers"

"Aye. I - know 'e's exiled, technically, an' I couldn't find him til last night- oh don't worry, I didn't look at'n anything, but I could feel where he's at. " His face worked into a scowl. "You okay, Missy"

"Yes, Hoggle."

"Hoggle" Jareth called the dwarf's attention back to himself.

"Right. Well, it jus' ain't da same without 'is ratship at Vespers. So, would yous two come tonight"

"Once the rest of the family is asleep, yes" Jareth promised. "Will it be all right with the High King"

"Yes, sir. I asked already."

"We're expected below. I will see you tonight, Hogwart" Jareth growled.

"Yes, sir. And Merry happy Christmas."

"The same to you, Hoggle."

If Jareth had any doubt as to where the family room was, he wouldn't have it long. Toby's excited chattering was a beacon. Watching him explore the wonderland created for his enjoyment nearly made the adults forget they had any gifts themselves. Sarah held her breath when Karen opened the gift she had made for her- a shawl she'd painstakingly crocheted.

"How lovely, Sarah." Then, her step mother shot her a sly look. "Crochet may come in handy for you, you know."

Jareth looked totally puzzled at this comment and the blush it produced, as well as Karen's defensive"She is glowing."

Robert shook his head. "Karen, I don't even want to think about being a grandfather yet- the idea of Sarah being capable of causing that is still disconcerting. Granny."

"Ugh. Right. Forget everything after lovely, Sarah."

Toby tugged on Jareth's sleeve. "What are they talking about"

"Nothing to concern yourself with - yet."

Despite all the newness in the family, even the most unusual, questionable gift was met with grace and the love in which it was given.

Then, Jareth and Sarah exchanged their first gifts.

"It's music, sheet music"she explained. "I- never forgot."

"I know." His smile made the next words unnecessary to her. "Thank you."

"It's Webber scores. Whenever I heard one of his musicals, it reminded me."

"How long have you known each other again" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Dad."

Then, Jareth picked up one box, a very small one. "And I have a gift for you."

"What is it" she asked as expected.

But the next line changed. "Open it."

Under the meticulously, almost on the level of origami meticulousness, paper, was a velvet box, like the night sky clear of stars. Inside...

Sarah held it up in awe. A golden heart sat inside a rose gold sunburst with a mabe' pearl in the center of it.

"Mornings of gold, valentine evenings, and the moon in your heart. The starry skies are already in your eyes."

Only Toby's little boyish"No mush" kept it from being an unbearably gooey moment.

It didn't stop Sarah throwing her arms around Jareth or Robert from griping that he was going to look bad in comparison. A sweater, even from Sacs Seventh Avenue, paled.

A while later, after Karen firmly told the entire crew to stay out of her way so she could cook dinner, Robert said"So, you're into music, son? What kind- not metal or anything like that, I hope."

"Mostly, my own compositions, I've never actually doveholed it into a genre."

"Pidgeon, you mean" his father in law frowned.

"Obscure Welsh ism" Sarah jumped in. "Same difference. Only, doves are nicer."

"Yes, they are, aren't they. Well, would you play for us? I'll admit the keyboard isn't like a piano, but Sarah and Toby have always enjoyed it."

"It will be fine" Jareth assured him. Silently, he tested, (Sarah- lend me knowledge of how to work the mechanical things, please.)

Not sure how to explain, she just pictured herself using the mechanical piano. The imperceptable nod showed he got it.

"Mind it I try a couple of my own before something new" Jareth asked. "To warm up."

"I'd love it" Sarah smiled. (Except for that Escher room song.)

"Let's test the memories, then."

Even so, she didn't recognize the song he opened with, but it made her brother halt his Gamekid playing. "I know that song, but not what it is."

With a half amused look, Jareth softly sang"Saw my baby, trying hard as babes could try, what could I do..? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue.. nobody knew.."

Toby shook his head. "I know it, but not really."

"Must've heard it somewhere, or something like it" Sarah suggested.

Like when she had taken it upon herself to fill the chinks in their story the day before, her words were placating.

"Sarah." Jareth invited her beside him with just one look. Once she was in place, he began the music in his heart. Their song.

"Wish you could play and dance at the same time" she whispered. (For real this time)

(I could, but we'd have to explain the magic)

"You could" Richard said. "Just play it through once, with the record button activated. Then, dance while it plays. "

"Good idea" Sarah approved. "But maybe for later. I think little brother's had all the gooshy love stuff he can take for a while. But maybe he'd let you sing the words- if we can hear them over the battleships"

Agreeing tacitly that he'd prefer their dances to be private, Jareth consented, restarting the song, with words.

"You wrote that for Sarah" Richard guessed.

"Yes."

"You are making us less romantic men look terrible in comparison."

"But - Jareth as a basis for comparison is a loftily unfair one" Sarah grinned.

By now, more than slightly discomforted by his daughter's new life and love, Richard switched topics as Jareth opened the Phantom music. "You know, I'd bet that there's a few hundred people thanking Santa for bringing you into their homes, Sari. I read your book on the plane. Is Gareth based on Jareth"

"I'll never tell. You know I always like Mordred's three good brothers- Garhes, Gawaine, and Gareth. Agravaine was purely despicable."

"I do hope you like legends and fairy tales, Jareth. Otherwise - forever can be a long time" Richard sighed, not realizing his metaphor was not a metaphor.

"On the contrary, forever is not that long."

"Good, you are into that fanciful stuff."

Jareth didn't answer, just began a new song, All I ask of you.

Disgusted, Toby began battling aliens again.

Far away, Richard's prediction was coming true. Sarah's book was lighting up faces around the country, but one face fell upon seeing her book, at least upon seeing the illustrations Jareth had insisted upon inscribing on the cover.

"What's wrong" Chloe asked her best friend as Lana stared at the cover.

"This book- the pictures..."

"Yeah. I tried to find a poster of the cover model, at least the King, but no luck. Maybe now that you've opened it- Clark's gotten pretty good with the computer, maybe he can blow it up and make us each a copy."

Lana had scarcely noticed the stylized Jareth image. Now, she spared it a glance. Not her type. She wasn't sure what was, yet. But not him.

"I've seen these- pictograms before."

Chloe looked at them. "Yeah, like in Clark's - well, technically- Lex's, caves."

More than that, Lana thought, resisting the urge to pull up her shirt and try to look in a mirror well enough to see the tatoo on her back to compare it to the runes. It had to be coincidence.

But what if it wasn't.

Chloe went on. "Anyhow, I thought it might be light reading - or at least worth the cover."

Pushing back her hair, Lana forced a gracious smile. "Thanks, Chloe. You know, I bet Lex is all alone for Christmas. It's gotta be tough having your dad in jail, even if you put him there. Maybe I ought to stop over and wish him Merry Christmas. "

"Even though you fit the profile" Chloe challenged.

"It was at least half a set up. He's always been a good friend. I still feel rotten about trying to kill him, even though it wasn't me."

"Want me to go along as back up" Chloe offered.

Lana shook her head. "Lex won't hurt me. "

"Yeah- but evil or not, I kind of like looking at him."

Lana laughed. "I'd rather go alone. I mean- I don't want to give the impression that I'm scared of him."

"Okay, but if you aren't back in a timely fashion, I'll have to get Clark to rescue you."

"Oh, please."

O)o0ooo00OOOO

"Lex"

"Hi, Lana. Merry Christmas" the billionaire welcomed her, though the mansion contained no trace of holiday festoons.

"No tree"

"It seemed pointless" was his melancholy response.

Despite her lingering anger over the way he'd gotten Jason fired, Lana could not help but feel bad for him.

"I figured you'd go somewhere.. or ..I thought you had somewhere you could be..."

His smile was rueful. "Or you'd have had me over. Yeah. Sure. Jason would've loved that."

She looked down.

"What can I do for you, Lana"

She held out the book, feeling like a schoolgirl. "Chloe gave me this- and- just look at the cover."

He did so. "The girl does fit the profile. Are you suggesting my next target"

"No. Not the model- the symbols that decorate the edges."

Looking closer, he nodded. "I see what you mean. That stone I found in Egypt, that vanished, had this kind of work on it, but I can't recall exactly."

"And- don't get any ideas" she warned, slipping off her jacket and turning as she lifted her sweater just enough. "This."

"I did't take you for the tatoo type."

"I'm not- it kind of showed up on its own."

Raising where brows would be if he had them, Lex nodded slowly. It certainly wasn't the most weird thing he'd seen in the last few years.

"It- they- all of it reminds me of the caves- the ones where Mr. Kent got hurt" Lana stammered. "I don't know who Sarah Williams is- but if she knows about them, I want it to stop. Maybe she can help? I'm willing to try almost anything."

Her last phrase hit Lex hard. It had taken almost anything to save him from prison, his father's help. More than once, he'd wondered if those blasted caves had had anything to do with his father's cure- his computer diary had indicated that his hopes lay in that direction. The cure? The change in his evil ways? Were they related to the caves? Was all of it tied to them?

"Let me see if I can get hold of Ms. Williams. " He opened the book to the about the author section. Reading aloud the caption under the picture of a dark haired beauty, he stated"Sarah Williams lives in New York with her new husband, her inspiration."

Lana couldn't resist a grin. "Sorry Lex."

"Well, New York is a big place, but I've got contacts in publishing."

"And everywhere else."

"Almost. Do the shops open at five am tomorrow even in Smallville for day after madness"

Lana looked sheepish. "Yeah. Lois, Chloe and I already are planning on doing damage. Poor choice of words. "

"I'll just send a maid to the bookstore. The three of you together is a bit more than I want to think about."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You weren't yourself."

"The bookshop was not anywhere on the list."

"Yeah, well. I'll see."

After Lana was gone, he pondered life in general and specifically whether or not to call Ms. Williams at home, getting her number would be simple- but interrupting a holiday might be taken badly and disincline her cooperation. Just because the holidays were misery to him was no reason to ruin anyone else's day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the annual Williams' go look at the lights celebration ended Christmas day for the family, Jareth had to exercise all of his iron will to not yank Sarah upstairs so they could leave. It might only be for a little bit, but he would be home. Sarah would see it at one of the best times.

Finally, Toby was convinced that it was time to go to sleep, which allowed the adults to do so as well.

Hoggle was waiting in the mirror. Over each arm, he had a hooded cloak, satisfying Sarah's curiousity about what to wear.

"I knows ye've got spec'l dispensation to come fer this, but ta be safe and not cause a stir among the goblins" he explained. His eyes lit on Sarah's necklace. "Yer mum's necklace-how'd ye get to it"

"It is my family's- so summoning it was simple" Jareth condescended to explain.

"Oh."

"Not going to catch me in something so simple, Hogwart."

"You two, it's Christmas." Sarah shook her head.

"Love, Hogwart and I have been sniping at each other for a very long time. If I failed to do so, he would fear I truly hated him."

"'e's right, Missy. "

Jareth helped Sarah don the cloak before slipping into his. Then, they stepped through the glass.

No winds assailed Sarah this time. The Labyrinth did not loom ahead.

Sensing her wonderment, Jareth whispered or thought, it was hard to tell which this time"This is the castle proper. No need to journey through hardships untold this round. We journey through the collonade to the grand chapel. "

Sarah nodded, not willing to break the profound, yet serene silence. Gradually, through the velveteen night she saw lights dancing from scores of candles, and a million million stars overhead.

"We're here" Hoggle croaked. "Gots to go an' see to mah duties."

Jareth nodded.

The crowds seemed oblivious to them at first, but as they moved nearer to the altar to receive the chaplain's blessing, Jareth felt that his people perceived that he was among them, that she was as well. In the short time she had been in his Labyrinth, he knew that the denizens grew to care for her.

The blessing was given, and they moved to the back to listen to the music. Sarah was pleasantly surprised to hear, in lieu of the cacophony she'd expected, an uplifting threnody of praise. Though the gobins were born from ill motives, their outward ugliness melted to some extent as their hearts lifted and the basic goodness in them peeked through.

Sometime later, Jareth leaned close. "Time to go home" then lead her through a magical haze to re-enter their room. Hoggle came as far as the glass.

"Ye're workin' on getting everythin' together so 's youse can come home, aintcha" he asked worriedly.

"What, Hogwart? Not enjoying kingship" Jareth teased.

"'ere, the flowers- them fairies're bound ta be gittin' them whilst I'se gone. But I don't have time to chase 'm off no more."

"Well, remember that- for we will be home, before too much longer, I trust. " Sarah almost heard him again mocking her"I wonder whatever is your basis for comparison"

"Thank you, Hoggle" she said, emphasizing the name a bit. "And I have something for you." Opening a bureau drawer, she withdrew a handful of Krisi Summers costume Jewelry. "For your collection." The cz's had long faded from their glory, but it made no difference to Hoggle.

"Ooh Miss, it's - it's " then remembering his gruff role, Hoggle finished"nice. It's real nice of ye. Thank you. I've gotta git back now, but you'll be back soon."

When he was gone, Sarah sighed, wrapping her arms around Jareth. "Thank you."

"Thank you-it was a more beautiful night thanks to your being with me- but do not think the gifts are finished."

Quirking her brows, Sarah grinned. "Not too tired"

"No- but that's not what I meant, love. It's something for your parents, but you will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Not even if I ask you nice what it is"

He wavered a moment, then"No. Absalutely, no. But do feel free to try and change my mind."

"If it wont work, then why" she pretended to be clueless.

"Just- because."

Fade to black.

Despite late hours, the newlyweds were up before her parents and brother.

Toby plodded in as Sarah was mixing waffle batter. "What's wrong, kiddo"

"It's three hundred and sixty four more days until Christmas."

"There might be something more, Toby. Go check the tree" Jareth told him with a twinkle in his eyes as the lad charged off.

"What's with him" Karen asked as she arrived.

"Jareth's spoiling him."

"Well, I do have another present for you and Robert" he shrugged. "Shame to leave the lad out."

"And that would be" Robert asked as he took his coffee.

"I want to marry Sarah."

"I - thought- you were married.." Robert said slowly, an invisible shotgun almost appearing before him.

"We are- but it was without our loved ones. Once more can't hurt, can it."

If there was any doubt, Sarah's cry of joy erased it. As she embraced him, she murmured"This time, I'll say everything I wanted to."

Robert let out a sigh of relief. There was something cagey about this situation, but his little girl was happier than he'd ever known her to be. Karen glanced at him sharply. Covering, he said"Just relieved that I'm not about to be a grandpa."

"We're working on it" Sarah announced primly to his dismay.

"I'm too young to be a grandfather."

Ring. Ring

"Who on earth could that be" Karen wondered.

"Maybe Sally wanting to to go on a credit card search and destroy mission- after Christmas sales" Robert suggested, glad of a new topic.

Toby could be heard answering, very grown up. "I'll tell her. But she's busy being weird."

"TOBY" Karen scolded, when he was in range.

"Sarah, a Mister Lex Luther wants to talk to you 'bout your book."

Taking the expressions on Karen and Richard's faces as cynosure, Jareth's mind sought Sarah's, asking if this was meant to be impressive.

(Probably to you- no. )

(To you?)

(Maybe- if not for you.)

Nonetheless, Sarah's forgotten dreams served her well, combing her acting skills with surprised curiousity to create the appropriate mask. Richard and Karen excused themselves, ostensibly to examine the crystal Jareth had left for Toby. However, Richard paused in their graceful exit to ask"What is it"

Sarah hesitated before lifting the cordless to her ear to hear the reply.

"A crystal, nothing more- but a boy with imagination can see much more in it."

It seemed a strange reply, but accepting it seemed best. That done, Sarah lifted the phone to her ear.

"Mr. Luthor. Merry Christmas. I understand you are interested in my book." A tingling at her edge of perception told her that Jareth was listening through their own connection. She'd felt it increasing for the last day or so, so it was not too startling.

"Well, I haven't taken time to finish reading it" the billionaire admitted. "But, the artwork is extraordinary. Tell me, how did you come up with it, particularly the symbols on the borders of the cover"

"You'll have to speak to my husband" she smiled, winking at him. "He is the artiste. And he's right here."

Jareth took the phone, still eying it like one might a snake. "Yes"

At the regal tone that clearly was less than awestruck at talking to the great one, Lex was put off a bit, but recovered. "Mr. Williams"

"King" Jareth smiled ferally, though it could not be seen. "Jareth King. My wife began the book prior to the marriage."

"I see. " Lex repeated the question.

"Yes, there is quite a story behind them" Jareth assured him.

"What is it"

Not letting on how pleased he was, Jareth demurred"Oh, it's not much of a story at all."

Sarah made a face at him. This was what they wanted, wasn't it?

"I really do need to know" Lex insisted, feeling unsure, not used to being refused.

"Why" Jareth asked simply.

"Because- some weird things have been happening here- people have been hurt, and " he sighed"if I can fix it, maybe I have a shot at redemption."

That was a bit different from what Jareth might have thought he'd hear. "Redemption? Appropriate theme for the season. "

"I guess. Look, can you and Mis- Mrs. King come here? It's important."

The yes that stood ready to be said was in line behind the wedding and the family. With only a shade of reluctance, Jareth said"Our - family is in town from the continent until the New Year." He did not add that when this was over, he had no idea of when they might see them again.

What happens when an irresistable force meets an immoveable object?

One gives way.

"Will you accept a visitor"

His highness looked to the queen in waiting, mentally relaying the query.

"Why not" she shrugged. "Just don't let him interrupt or delay the wedding."

Lex could overhear, as Jareth was not savvy with the phone, and had not covered the mouthpiece.

"Wedding" he asked when Jareth indicated that his visit was allowed.

"Reavowal" Jareth sighed. Mortals were so querulous at times.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"When will it be, so I don't interfere."

"Whenever we decide to have it. If you're here, so be it. Anything else"

"uh- No."

Jareth hung up then.

Daring not to say it aloud, lest her parents return, Sarah thought, (Why delay him?)

(Forever can be tedious, especially with goblins. Aside from having my wings clipped a bit, as punishments go, this is not very punishing. I'm actually enjoying it- and without it- where would you and I be? Mm? Two- I made promises- and that is one thing I pride myself on- keeping them. Third, someone needs to be unimpressed with Alexander the great there.)

(And?)

(Everyday, the part of me that rages against being here calms a bit more. I have redefined home to be where you are.)

(Your shirts are not the only poetic things about you. Or the only sexy thing.)

Before they could take things to a logical end, Karen and Richard knocked on the door frame. "Well? What does the richest man in America want" Karen asked with a giggle.

"Movie deal? The next Harry Potter maybe" Richard asked.

"He has questions about Jareth's artwork" Sarah said carefully. Lying was growing more complicated by the hour.

"Not about the book itself" Karen's downcast look was endearing and irritating at once.

"Well, the art does relate to the book" Jareth consoled. "Without the book, there would be no art."

"So, he wants what? You to do his portrait" Richard frowned.

"He was not all that clear- though he did ask about the story" Jareth replied. "Perhaps he thinks it's a treasure map encoded."

"Oh, I remember that book a few years ago. Tried like everything to figure out where the gold rabbit was hidden" Karen exclaimed.

Jareth shot his wife a look of sheer confusion and disbelief. A golden rabbit?

"You must've missed it in Wales, love" she smiled. "It was a treasure hunt sold through a book. "

(Copycat) he sent her with a secret smile.

(You honestly think chance brought you that book?)

"Sarah" Karen's worried voice interrupted"do you feel okay? You look flushed. Did she get her flu shot, Jareth"

"I'm fine, Mother" Sarah spoke up. "Just.. ah.." she looked behind them towards Toby, implying something other than the truth, embarrassing her parents slightly, and on purpose.

"Oh. Toby, why don't you go play in the snow" Karen suggested loudly.

"And you know what" Sarah changed subjects abruptly"Mr. Luthor is coming to visit- he kind of sounded like he'd show up for our ceremony."

Richard hrmphed. "Well, I hope he brings a nice gift. He can afford one."

"Don't be tacky, Richard" Karen scolded.

"What? He can."

"Well, never mind that. I'm going shopping. I'd invite you along, Sarah, but you don't need to know it all."

"Isn't my credit card dead enough" Richard complained good naturedly.

Karen ignored him. "I don't suppose you registered anywhere, Sarah"

"Registered" Jareth asked.

Covering, Sarah shook her head indulgently. "Men. No, we - just didn't think about china or anything like that. "

Karen sighed deeply, reminding Sarah of a thousand sighs the older woman had given in her honor over the years. "I'll just have to wing it then. "

Jareth could not help but grin. "I have always had excellent results winging it."

"Tsk. Well- since you two have made my job harder, you get to take down the tree while I'm gone. Richard, will you and Toby meet me for lunch at my parents- you two are welcome as well.. but .."

"They aren't really my family" Sarah's eyes clouded a bit. Some barriers were still in place. "It'll give us a little time, you know."

"To get ready for your guest" Richard suggested brightly.

"Yeah, Dad, keep telling yourself that" Sarah snickered. "Come on, Jareth. Karen's given us a huge task."

"Well, if you two don't need help- I'll go catch a shower."

"We'll be fine. But don't you want breakfast" Sarah frowned.

"If I recall my mother in law's Christmas dinners, then no- or I'll need to make New Year's resolutions about working out" Richard assured her as he followed Karen out of the kitchen.

Sarah made a face. "Great, waffle batter for five, and only two customers."

"You could just put it in the ice box. Or whatever."

"Are you always this undemanding" she asked curiously.

"No, so take advantage."

"Then - under the whatever category, help yourself to whatever,'' Sarah grinned. "Cereal for me."

"Do you mean literally- whatever"

"Not until the parental units are away."

With breakfast simplified, it took less than five minutes.

Staring at the seven foot evergreen, Jareth sighed. "Such a pity."

"What"

"Defrocking it. It's rather pretty."

"And a fire hazard before long. It's getting kind of brittle."

Accepting this, Jareth took a handfull of tinsel and began the process. The two of them didn't even perceive when Karen, Richard, and Toby left.

Then, all that was left was the top branch with its star. Sarah began up the ladder, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Jareth's fingers twitched, summoning the star down to his grasp, then he handed it to her.

"I thought you moved the stars for no one"

"It was only one- but for you, I'd move the galaxy."

"The galaxy is fine right where it is, long as we're in the same part of it- together."

Before the tender moment could become more, the radio shifted to a news show, discussing the latest dealings of Luthorcorp, reminding them both that a visitor would be there soon.

"I'd like to know more about this fellow before he gets here" Jareth mused.

Sarah shrugged. "Should be easy." Moving to the computer, she typed his name into a search engine. Clicking on a link to his biography, she pulled up the dry facts and a picture.

Reflexively, Jareth touched his own head. "I won't be complaining about my hair anymore."

"I don't know- it could be kind of sexy" Sarah baited, relenting at the sharp look she received. "But, on the whole, I'd say if you are under it, then the amount of hair is unimportant. But- I am looking forward to yours being back."

"Even if it means leaving here"

"Figured that was part of it. You seem more regretful about that than I do."

"It is pleasant to have a change and not to have a thousand decisions a week to make." Then he smiled"But, my eternity and choices will be shared now, will they not"

"You better believe it."

Brigette Crosby hung up the phone. She had seen the book when it first came out, but it seemed too improbable that some fantasy novel could be part of her life's quest, then there had been the attack by the witches. Now, Lex Luthor was going to meet with the book's creators. Researching Sarah Williams- King was fairly easy, albeit boring. Good grades in school. Child of divorce. Father remarried with a second child as the result. The most unusual thing was that she was currently house sitting for the father, step mother and half brother who lived in England. At least, until recently that was the most unusual thing on record. Her marriage out of the blue to Jareth King had changed that. No engagment notice appeared in any paper, they just married as if on the same day they met- though tapping into INS records showed that they had met once, briefly, seven years ago. Shortly after the wedding, in Vegas, her book had bypassed slush piles and all other hinderances shooting to the best seller list, almost equal in popularity to the boy wizard books, but without the contraversy. Brigette's next focus was on the artist, who was, not coincidentally, the author's husband. J King had little if any background. A birth certificate dated slightly more than thirty years ago from some microscopic town in Wales. A marriage certificate. A green card. That was it. It was as if he was Tam Lin reborn, appearing fresh from the arms of the Fairy Queen's home, if she believed in such fancies.

Just in case the pair was a danger to her work or to Kal El, the doctor had looked for possible ways to blackmail them. Nothing other than the green card issue was there. However, unless she could prove it was nothing more than a marriage of convenience, and that was near to impossible to prove, it was a dead end.

However, there was one source she hadn't used yet. Pressing a buzzer on her desk, she summoned that source.

Within minutes, a rather bookish sort answered the summons.

Pushing a copy of her files reguarding Jareth King, Sarah, and their book, Labyrinth of Dreams towards him, Dr. Crosby ordered"I want to know whatever you do about this, Mr. Giles. "

After the confrontation that destroyed the blip on the California roadmap known as Sunnydale, Giles had been out of work once the new order of slayers was in place. The new girls were not Buffy, who was off living her own life, for once, and working with them had been something that threatened to drive the librarian insane. When Dr. Crosby had approached him to work on the Smallville project for the Swann Foundation, he'd thought it would be another Hellmouth, judging from the evidence of assorted freaks that plauged it. The thought had cheered him. Perhaps the concentrated danger could serve as a way to reunite his - blast it- his family. Learning that all he was dealing with was mutants was a bit disappointing, but he took it with aplomb. Things could be worse, and who knew, something familiar might turn up?

Taking the folder, he thumbed through it, muttering things that would have frustrated his former charges and provoked Xander into a few inane comments.

"These markings do appear to be identical to the Kryptonian alphabet. I've not managed to translate it completely yet, so what they mean is still unclear to me, though I have seen some runes in the mounds known as Sidheduns, in the Albion region of the British Isles. Again, as the druids shunned most writing so as to keep their meanings secret, relying on oral tradition that was lost when Rome conquered them.."

"Get to the point."

Adjusting his glasses, Giles paused to give her an affronted glare. "Yes. Well, then. In some of the writings I have translated in other codeces, there is a reference to a King Jareth, not Jareth King. He is apparently the ruler of the creatures commonly known as goblins, possibly of dwarves, fairies and other enchanted creatures, though none demonic. It is said in those writings that the graveyard of demons he slew putrified to become the Bog of Eternal Stench, a place feared throughout ten dimensions cubed. Should one encounter one drop of bog water, the smell will forever cling to you, and it is a truly viscious smell. According to rumors, which could be exagerrated- though having met several demons, I can well imagine they would have a malodorous aroma."

"Do you think this mystery man could be one and the same"

He shrugged. "Anything is possible. Why he would want to assume a mortal life is a mystery, as is why he would chose to illustrate a book with symbols from another planet. No, I take the first part back. Fey legends are filled with the concept of them choosing mortal loves. According to this, he married a young woman, who is rather pretty. From the synopsis of the book, it possibly allegorizes their own story. "

"Which would mean"

"I have no idea. The accepted norm is that the mortal is brought to the Fey lands and converted to or brought across as Fey. The reverse has never happened. However, if you can get a yellow pages for me, I think I can learn the truth of the matter."

Brigette blinked slowly. "Yellow pages- is that some kind of book of shadows or runes? Ogham"

"No, the phone directory. On a national level. If I can find Willie's bar, then it won't take more than either a bag of money or a good thrashing to get the rat to tell me everything he knows. If Willie does not know,and can't find out, then it is not to be known.

Unbelieveable. They had spent thousands hiring someone who was the foremost North American magic scholar, and now he tells her that he could find out whatever they needed to know from a barkeep?

Giles continued talking. "If Mr. King is the king, then whatever brings him to this realm would most likely be something that would be kept secret. But gossip does exist even in the magickal arena, especially in that one. It, however, tends to be accurrate. "

Brigette gave up. If it didn't pan out, she would fire him. "Anything else"

"If Willie can not be located, then a case of beer, a bad tie, and perhaps a Hawaiian shirt would do. I'll attempt to summon Whistler, he is a good source of rumors that have basis in reality."

"Beer and tacky clothes"

"His preferred bribe."

"I'll get right on it." What else could she say. "In the meantime" she handed him a card. "Go to Luthorcorp. I want you to accompany Mr. Lex Luthor to the Williams' home. I believe you have access to things that will penetrate glamors"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you can tell us if this king or King is otherworldly."

"If he is"

Frankly, she had no idea, but Brigette would not reveal that. "Leave that to me. We have recently learned that KE can be harmed by magic. This, other than the meteors, is the only thing that can severely injure him. I seriously doubt that Lex can deal with a magical threat, therefore, someone who can needs to be in on this mission."

"How will I convince him to let me go along" Giles asked skeptically.

"I've already made a phone call. He will expect you to be flying out with him in two days. Stop in resources on your way out, or at least before you leave. As I understand it, Mr. King and his wife are renewing their vows for the sake of her parents who will be returning to England on January first. Etiquette is to take a gift, so a Waterford clock has been provided. "

"Legends do indicate that the king, if he is such, has a fondness for crystals and timepieces, though the later is puzzling, as time does not exist in his world."

"What a happy coincidence" Brigette drawled.

"Might I say, that if they are renewing vows, if you intend to threaten them with the INS, it won't work. You don't renew vows that you don't mean" Giles stated boldly from his own issues with that agency.

"Yes, that did occur to me, Mr. Giles. So, find something to use if they are dangerous."

That ended the conversation as effectively as a punch in the face.

Finding Willie's bar was fairly simple, as it had never truly been part of Sunnyhell. Located on a dimensional nexus, it could appear in any town. Since Willie was a mercenary at heart, if he had one at all, he did take out ads, making Giles' task of finding the entrance simple until Giles walked in. The bartender's face blanched; he began looking around to see if Buffy was near to beat him up again.

"Calm down" Giles instructed wryly. "No one will hurt you, this time- if you cooperate."

Trying to look calm, Willie shrugged. "Reflex, y'know? Last I heard, the Slayer- the main one, was on vacation. Kinda leaves you looking for work. Ever tended bar"

"Yes, only it was a pub, and served far better clientele. What I want to know is.."

"Figured it'd be sooner or later you'd come 'round lookin' for info on the Slayer's exes after the LA slamdown. Not much to tell. Spike got out, still undead. Junior and the big guy bit the dust. Angel's a pile of it, and that librarian girl went up in flames like some kind of magic nuke. Near's anyone can figure, the restraining spell or whatever kept her from going on meltdown fizted out when Wesley bought it. So, she just let go, and the senior partners got splattered. So'd everyone else. Not sure how Will the bloody made it out."

Giles did not comment. Spike had contacted him, but the bleached vampire's secrets were safe with him. Willie's analysis somewhat correct. Wes' death unleashed Illyria, her grief and fury had unleashed a rain of destruction on her foes that killed all of them, burning her out. Gunn's wounds were too severe, he had died honorably. Angel was, indeed a pile of dust. Spike's escape had been a near miss, but that was enough.

"Yes, old news" Giles managed to look bored. "Rumor has it that the goblin king is on the loose in this dimension."

"Rumor'd be right." Goblin king, no problem. Jareth could be a mean one, but was not mercurial. Just talking about him wouldn't bring on his wrath, especially now. "He got whipped a few years back by some little girl- not your slayer even. The High Fey were not amused. So he was imprisoned awaiting trial, dropped off the radar. Resurfaced not long ago."

"And"

"Hooked up with said girl, now a grown woman. Can't tell what he's up to, but nothing world ending. Wouldn't be in his best interests even if he had royal powers. But- here's something new. The regent in his absence is said to have allowed him and the girl back Underground for the holiday festivities. And said regent is going nuts with wanting his majesty to get something done and take back the throne. Hogwart don't like the job some at all. The weirdest part, though, if you ask me, and you did, is that Jareth is supposed ta have up and married the girl who got him busted down to ordinary Fey level. Which is considerably stronger than a human, but still. Guess the book was right."

"Book"

"You don't know about a book? Well fancy that. Book that lured her in in the first place. Said that the king of the goblins had fallen for the girl, said girl at that, and given her special powers. "

"Would the girl be named Sarah"

"You have read it."

"Perhaps. There is not a rumor of what Hoggish is wanting Jareth to do"

"Nope. "

"Find out."

Maybe I should just wish the goblins would take you away, Giles thought darkly. Aloud adding"There could be actual money in it, not merely avoidance of pain."

"I'll get right on it."

"Knew you would. " That done, Giles was free to go back to his books to determine which ones to take along for help in this matter. Though when first he'd met Jenny, he'd considered computers devilish things, now he was eternally or something close to that, grateful to Willow for digitizing his spell books and dusty tomes so that he could transfer a good many of them to a ''palm" to take along. Who could know what he'd need to deal with the Goblin King. Rumors of his mercurial temper were legendary, though he was not considered evil. Still - having suffered such a setback, it might change things, mightn't it?

To say Lex was suprised to find another person on his plane was a fair statement. To say he was displeased, moreso.

"The Swann Foundation asked me to accompany you" Giles explained stiffly.

"I thought my association with them was to be kept under wraps" Lex said carefully as he sat down.

"I didn't exactly wear a team uniform proclaiming who I am onboard" Giles sniffed. "My boarding was done discreetly, in any case, and you will need my expertise in certain areas."

"Which would be" Lex's doubt showed through his condescending tone.

"It would be best if you did not know- however, neither person we are going to see is exactly as they seem. "

"That was a given" was Lex's dry observation.

"Tell me" Giles dared"after your more recent experiences, the witches, the" what had Dawn called it when he had sent her a classified report on the incident"Freaky Friday occurance between your best friend and father, need I go on- are you prepared to handle anything at all? I assure you, this could be the heart of those and other things. "

Lex pushed back his coat to reveal a pistol. "Yeah, I can say that."

Giles pushed up his glasses before shaking his head. "Bullets are less than useless in this kind of thing. " Usually. "You can only anger someone who may be willing to help us."

"Help us do what"

"That depends on what we find."

Frustrated, Lex finally gave up on dissuading or coercing Giles, and so gave the lift off order.

Finding the Williams' home was simple, especially given that Lex's waiting vehicle had OnStar.

Giles had faced mutants, demons of all kinds, the First Evil, a psychotic snake, vampires, and a demonic demi-goddess. He was prepared for almost anything.

However, the sight of a man who generally matched the best description he could find for the feared, awe-inspiring, dream giving, child stealing Goblin King playing in the snow with a young woman was somewhat disconcerting. Thanks to a breeze, his acute, Watcher trained hearing overheard her laughing tease"I can not believe you never had a snowball fight before"

"Believe it.." then, no pun intended, he froze. Though Jareth's back was to their company, he sensed their approach. His stance made Sarah's gaze move off him to them; and his next words were silent, sent to her alone, (who would dare? For that matter, who dares now?)

(Some bookish looking guy- and I think the hot one's bald under his hat. Must be that Luthor guy.)

With the precision of one of his crystals, a snowball landed on her. (As far as you are concerned, confine the hotness remarks to yours truly)

(No one compares to you)

(Sometimes, the truth doesn't hurt)

Sarah's giggle confirmed Giles' suspicion that they were talking on a level unheard. How rude of them.

When the two were standing side by side, they turned to meet the approaching guest together.

"Can we help you" Jareth asked in a friendly tone Sarah recognized as being akin to the one that preceded something less friendly, as when he'd said"Oh, you didn't, did you? A crystal, nothing more" or as Hoggle had mentioned to her during their trek to the Goblin City that night as time passed"Poor Hogwart, I see you've lost your lovely jewels." It chilled her more than the air, but she was glad not to be on the other end of it.

The "hot" one looked a bit startled not to be instantly recognized, which was why Jareth had not chosen to recognize him instantly.

"I'm Lex Luthor, we spoke several days ago.." Lex sounded a bit uncertain.

"Ah, yes. " Jareth didn't offer more, but Sarah had had politeness drilled in, though it often appeared selectively.

"Won't you and Mr."

"Giles, Rupert Giles, but I prefer plain Giles."

"Come in? My parents are out taking advantage of lower prices and doing stock up shopping before going back to England."

"Thanks. It is a bit nippy out" Lex agreed. It was both nice and jarring to find two people completely unaffected by who he was.

Sarah escorted them to the front room. On the strength of a silent warning not to seat them facing the mirror, she positioned them appropriately. Since Jareth's brief visit Underground, the goblins had been delightedly peeking in their mirrors, now and then, despite multiple warnings that he would return and the Bog was still there. Or at least it was unless Hoggle had had it drained.

When they were seated, awkward silence fell for a few moments until Sarah opened with"So, you enjoyed our book"

"Yes, rather well, albeit it's a bit unrealistic" Giles answered.

"It's a fantasy" Lex pointed out, wondering where Brigette found this dude.

"Perhaps."

Jareth and Sarah refrained from looking at one another, barely.

"Still, it's a long way to come just to say 'I liked your book" Sarah ventured.

"Well, it's more than that- I haven't read it even" Lex admitted. "But Smallville, where I live, has a cave system where markings like those Mr. King drew are on the walls and on some stones I've seen that fit in holes on the walls. Strange things have happened there."

"Strange" Jareth asked, lightly, but tensely.

"Ah- yes. It's hard to explain, believeably anyway" Lex rubbed his head as he spoke.

"You'd be surprised at what we might believe" Jareth noted, tapping his fingers on the chair arm. He really needed his riding crop.

"Would that include body switches, mutants, witches and assorted meteor freaks" Lex challenged.

Jareth shrugged. "Why not- isn't there a phrase - there are more things in heaven and earth than in your imagination"

"As I can attest" Giles began, then backed down"but not now."

"How does this relate to Jareth and me" Sarah asked, though she had an idea.

"Did the pictures just come to you or - had you seen them" Lex asked intently.

Which would be less dangerous to say, when it was really in a way both?

"I never quite know what I'll draw" Jareth decided on as an ambiguous answer. Not comfortable with a less dominant position in the conversation, his mind analysed the situation rapidly, and settled on a course. "You believe- what? That I wish to turn Tiny Town into a devil's playground"

"No" Lex backed off"I'm following every lead, that's all. "

"Well, let me promise you this- world domination is not in my plans. "

"What would be in your plans" Giles asked as he cleaned his glasses.

Jareth looked amused at the mortal's impunity. "Retaking my wedding vows to prove to Robert Williams I am a proper husband. Living happily ever after."

His tone was light, with maybe an edge of mocking, but it was only the surface. In words Sarah alone heard, he went on, (Sarah, we can dance around the truth until our feet bleed and gain nothing.)

(True.)

(Trust me.)

(Forever.) Then, a heartbeat later, (And then some.)

"I do know what those rocks and carvings are, though how the devil they got there is quite beyond me" Jareth admitted once Sarah's words reached him. "But- that is beside the point and consequently of little use. " IE, beneath his notice. "Long ago, they were set as keystones of powers- not the powers themselves, but access to them- and what is potential with them is entirely dependent on who uses them. In the wrong hands"

"Yeah, world chaos, darkness, etc, right" Lex mocked.

"No. Not entirely. Only if the wrong hands are especially powerful themselves and are not mastered by the locked forces. If that were to happen, yes, diseaster on the level of calling out the heroes of epic proportions to stem the tide of evil. More likely, the wrong handed people will be mastered and warped by the power- last time it happened, sniveling goblins resulted. A dire event, but not earthshattering. So, the stones were moved to a safe, but apparently geologically unstable place that shattered and now you have them. Seen any goblins" Jareth paused to let his words sink in.

"What about right hands" Lex asked, not understanding the twitch on Sarah's face as his words reminded her of those awful helping hands.

"Right hands don't go after such things unless it is to hide them." Jareth's tone held the words are you stupid? under it. "Or haven't you ever read about Eve and Adam"

Lex's shoulders tensed; only his father had ever condescended to him- until now. "Great- we came all this way for fairy tales."

"This situation is unusual- yes" Jareth admitted. "But - come now- you allowed that things were not completely normal in what was that town, again" He snapped his fingers.

(You are not helping, teasing him.)

He shrugged. (Someone needs to.)

"I could tell you far stranger tales" Giles added. "Far stranger. Surely you don't imagine that invisible girls, witches long dead taking over young girls, body switching, that Translyvanian who could control minds, need I go on- are scientifically logical"

"Well" Lex admitted reluctantly"No. But goblins"

"Why not" Sarah asked boldly. "Goblins sound tame comparitively. " Tame, irritating, silly, ugly...

(Pity I can't summon few) Jareth opined silently. Though he'd found that he didn't need his powers of office as much as he thought; his natural gifts and the skills he'd honed over time served well, there were times it would be handy to be able to call upon greater magics.

Unaware of the silent communication, Lex demanded"How do you know all this"

He would ask that, wouldn't he?

Sarah did not like the expectant look on Giles' face.

But Jareth was ready for this. "The monarch of the Underground charged me to find and - neutralize the stones. It seemed logical that no one in this Cartesian world would have a true grasp of what the gems are- yet on some level would apprehend their use. Placing the pictures out for the world to see would act as a lure for whoever found them. "

"But the cave paintings are old- you act like this loss was recent" Lex's mind still refused to wrap around the concept.

"Time is not as linear as one might think, especially when moving across the planes of it" Jareth loftily proclaimed. "But really, it's not something explainable unless you have a background in such matters."

"You can't learn about it unless you know about it"

Jareth chose not to reply, rather saying"What matters is this- if Sarah and I take these rocks, your worries will end."

It seemed so simple, but nothing could be that easy in Lex's mind. "Wait a minute- how do I know you aren't working for dad"

(Guess he doesn't get along well with his family?) Sarah guessed to herself.

(Sounds that way. If he's going to wish anyone off, let's hope he does it before we return home. Let Hogwart tend to him.)

As distinctly as lowering the false face he wore in the ballroom, Jareth let his easy going mask drop, showing the king that no official decision could smother. "I am no one's lacky. Ever."

Even Sarah's eyes widened slightly as her own perceptions of the situation underwent a subtle shift. She now knew that he was with her only because he wanted to be- no one had forced his hand, no matter what he might have allowed others to believe. Being with her was not a second choice, as strange as that might seem.

Lex backed off, in this he had no choice. "Okay- it's still a rather strange tale. "

Back to that again?

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, than are dreamt of in your imagination" Sarah quoted softly.

"And a few other places" Giles agreed dryly. "Heaven is not accessable directly from this plane or any other unless- well, you probably don't want to hear a doctrinal treatise, but earth is really only one of several what might be termed planes, dimensions, worlds... you don't want to hear that either.." He looked a bit miffed.

"That's quite all right" Jareth said in regal amusement. "Sarah and I know this- and I am not sure your friend cares."

Giles' very British look of disdain indicated that friend was an overstatement.

"I don't have all of the pieces" Lex said in protest. "One is in the cave wall, embedded, and a second one is in there- but I don't know what happened to the third. I think my father had it- but it was not reported in his possession when he was released from jail."

"In the right hands, the other two will call to the third" Jareth said, dismissing the complaint.

"What- it'll just fly across the sky" Lex snorted.

"Let me be concerned with that" Jareth snapped.

"What happens then" Giles asked, wondering if he needed to find Buffy and save the world from the young appearing couple with whom he now chatted so amiably.

"Why, I take control of the world and toss all leaders into the Bog of Eternal Stench, until it gets crowded, then there's the oubliettes" Jareth snickered. "Stop looking so panicked. When I have the three keys, they will be restored to the High King of the Fey who undoubtedly has some new hiding place- hopefully a less breakable one, for them. Then, well, everything after that is none of anyone's business but Sarah's and mine. Savvy"

Sarah shook her head slightly, but fondly. She never should have let him watch Pirates of the Carribean.

Lex mulled this in silence; Jareth recognized the sound of dreams crashing and burning. In for a penny, he decided.

In a moment, he called up a familiar crystalline shape, again taking a moment to appreciate what powers he had left.

"What's that" Lex asked on cue.

"A crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it so" he demonstrated"you will see your dreams- I suggest you find new ones though." As Lex caught the sphere, Jareth went on"Your current lot is dark- and doomed. " He looked over at Giles"And I think you would find nothing in one of my crystals. You seem to have no dreams."

A heartbeat passed.

"Such a pity."

He'd been wanting to say that.

Sarah looked at the clock. "My parents and brother will return home soon- and they are clueless about this kind of thing" though she was beginning to think it'd be a lot easier to tell them.

"We can fly you back to Smallville to continue the conversation- in the morning" Lex suggested.

"I promised Sarah a real wedding, with her parents- and I do not break my word" Jareth dissented. "However, if the plane can wait until the following morning.."

"And you are both invited" Sarah added half heartedly, innate politeness kicking in.

Lex shrugged. "Sure. Can you point us to a hotel"

"Would you, rather" Giles corrected in librarian mode.

When Sarah got directions and the phone, Lex made a reservation for two rooms. By the time they were ready to leave, Mr. and Mrs. Williams and Toby indeed had made it home.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of questions ranging from wedding details to their guests. Telepathy came in handy, allowing Sarah and Jareth to keep their stories straight.

The next days' royal wedding was perhaps the simplest ever performed, but it lacked for no beauty. So few guests one might argue, did not rate the hassle and expense of renting a church, etc, especially when the bride and groom were already married. If one did so, they would find their names on the list of those who have a one way ticket to the bog.

After a silent debate, Jareth and Sarah resolved that it would be best to 'fess up to her parents. They were about to leave and might not come back. Though he might be copacetic about the differentness of Sarah's world being an interesting change of pace, his majesty was not too thrilled with Hoggle running things a moment longer than necessary; plus, those keys were never meant to do what they were currently doing. Therefore, they needed to be removed asap.

That evening, Jareth called the family together. As Richard and Karen looked over at Sarah and her husband, they knew something major had changed. Only the trust he had won from them kept their panic at bay.

"We haven't been totally honest with you" Sarah begin a rush of breath. "I - do love Jareth, and he loves me- and we've kind of known each other for a while- but - if the INS decided to deport him, there's not a country on this plane that they could send him to- he's not from this dimension. "

It took a few moments for those words to sink in, finally, Karen inevitably asked"Say what"

Hoping that this would work, Jareth concentrated on allowing his true self to appear, transmorphing his ordinary clothing into his real garb, letting his eyes return to their mismatched norm.

"I was 'kicked' out of the Underground for allowing a mortal girl to defeat the Labyrinth" he explained.

"That's the book Linda gave Sarah" Richard frowned. The fact that he remembered amazed his daughter. "And didn't her book the one you two wrote have something to do with that"

"Yes, well it's more than that. It's the test that " Jareth tried to explain in a way that would not impugn Sarah for wishing away her brother.

However, she overrode his chivalry. "I- ah- used to be somewhat of a brat, right? Well, in one of my worse moments, I used the spell in the book mom gave me to wish the goblins would take Toby, and they did. So, I ran the Labyrinth to get him back- and when I won, the High King got kind of ticked at Jareth for letting me win- but he didn't. I really won, didn't I?''

Smiling, he nodded. "I might have been a bit more generous with you than is my usual wont" he admitted. "Love does strange things to people. In any case, I was exiled, and charged with retrieving several ancient power keys that had been mislaid when the sphere on which they were placed exploded. Sarah agreed to help me, and we may have found them. So, we'll be returning to my home when we have the keys in hand. " There was more to say, but he fell silent until that much soaked in.

"Why did Sarah have to marry you" was Karen's first objection.

"Because I love him" she answered. "Always did, even if at first we pretended it was just a convenience thing. When you think about it, it never really was that convenient, but we didn't admit that until later."

"And nothing - untoward happened until we admitted to love- then it really wasn't improper at all, since we were married" Jareth added practically. "What matters now is we do love each other, and while I would remain here if the terms of my exile were not met or if Sarah refused to return with me and be able to accept that, despite a number of obvious difficulties that presents, it appears that we will be able to meet those terms and she is willing. Therefore, when we leave, it will be to stop long enough to claim the baubles and then home- the home I grew up in.

"However, you have a choice. Visits are not impossible, but it may be disconcerting for you." His lips quirked a bit. "Sarah and I will not age. We wouldn't if we stayed here either, and therein would be one of those problems I mentioned earlier. There is another way- you could become citizens of my lands."

Toby was the first to speak"Cool. But would I be a kid forever"

"No, lad, you could grow up, and would."

"This is crazy" Richard blurted out. "You expect us to believe..." he trailed off, looking at Jareth, taking in the strange attire and the aura of exoticness about his son in law. "Okay, yeah. I believe you. But it's still nuts."

"Not so much, depending on your basis of comparison" Jareth granted. "The politics at court, now those are crazy. Being in the Fey hinterlands is rather relaxing in contrast. "You do not have to decide now- but what say you once we've resettled in- you three come for a visit"

"We're going back to England soon" Karen trailed off, trying to figure out what to do about the house.

"That's no problem. Once I'm granted full powers again, I can find you anywhere" Jareth reassured her. ''At the moment, if I tried to transport to England, it might be a less than pleasant result."

"You do love each other" Richard frowned, trying to locate the most relevant question.

"Absolutely" Jareth agreed.

"Toby- has been there before" Karen wondered aloud.

"Yes, but does not seem to recall that time" Jareth nodded, glancing at the boy. "Or do you"

He frowned. "I- there's some strange dreams- that I know who you are- but it's weird."

"You wished away your brother" Karen's old harpyish tone was returning.

"I didn't mean it" Sarah said lamely, echoing what she had said once upon a time.

"But what was said was said, setting in motion a chain of events leading to now. Really, it was an essential thing in the grand scheme" Jareth opined. "Then again - Fey lanuage has no word for coincidence. My association with humanity is the only reason I know it. And it still makes little sense to me."

"Please" Sarah interjected"I - it helped me grow up- I was wrong to feel so resentful- yes, but it's past. Please say you'll come visit us at least when we go home."

"I want to" Toby said quietly. "I liked it- I think."

"We'll think about it,'' Karen allowed.

That was the best they could ask for, so Jareth rose, bringing Sarah to her feet with him. "We have an early start tomorrow- and the reordering time power is off limits at the moment. So, we will bid you goodnight. I hope to see you all in the morning, but if we do not, I look forward to showing you our home. "

Later, in the darkness, Sarah sighed"They really didn't take it well, did they"

"Could've been worse" he tried to reassure her. "Go to sleep. I think it best we be off extremely early." Though Jareth was not one to run from a fight, he would prefer to protect Sarah from further pain. If the family matters remained raw and bleeding, when he could, he'd make sure that things that needed to be forgotten were.

It was all he could do.

Before anyone else was awake, Jareth and Sarah left. Mr. Luthor had given them some fancy beeper type thing that would summon a driver within five minutes of being pressed- if the driver wanted to keep his job. In four minutes and fifty two seconds, a car pulled up for them. It was not a limo, but sufficed.

They did have to wait awhile at the airstrip as neither Giles nor Lex appeared to be quite the early riser. When they did show up, all boarded in a cordial silence that remained largely unbroken during the trip. Lex wore his black mood like a coat. Learning he would have to cede the power crystals, keys, whatever and not use them to turn his dear old dad into a toad had ruined his day a bit. Giles had a thousand questions, none of which could be answwered in public- and if Jareth or Sarah needed to speak to each other, they could and did so silently.

A limosine was waiting when they arrived in Smallville.

"Nice" Sarah allowed.

"I- didn't call for this" Lex frowned.

A smoky window rolled down, revealing Brigette. "It's cold out" she commented. "Want a ride" The order was cloaked in a request.

With more than a touch of trepidition,they got in.

"What is going on" Lex asked, after abandoning the idea of playing the game as if he was in control. Clearly, he wasn't, and would look rather silly trying to act as if he was.

"Thought you might like a comfortable ride to the caves" Brigette returned. "That is where you were going - wasn't it? Though what good it will do without the last piece of the puzzle is beyond me."

She does not know all Jareth concluded to Sarah privately. Else she would know that with two, the third is easily summoned.

That's one edge we have.

"So" the doctor went on, unaware, apparently, of the tacit communications"what are they"

"Rather useless- to you" Jareth responded. "They are meant for another world, not this one at all. Here, they can only bring heartache and pain ultimately. Even the good they do on the surface will have an underpining tinge of darkness that will result in sorrow."

"How convenient. Are you him- the goblin king"

Jareth considered a moment, then shook his head. "At the moment, no. But- really, that is not too terribly important. "

"You intend to use the stones to stage a coupe and reclaim what you lost" Brigette guessed.

"Hardly. It is of no concern to you what will be done with them" Jareth did not trust the woman as far as Giles could throw the car. "Nothing malicious."

Silently, he added, Be on alert, Sarah. If need be, wish yourself away.

The look she shot him said, as if!

"They were designed to help conquer worlds- but we don't know how to use them" Brigette admitted. "You know how to do so. Tell me." Only then were they aware that she had a gun.

"You want to rule this world" Jareth asked, seeing in his companions' faces that they had not realized this.

"I know who is supposed to- and they need these crystals, even though he does not accept that."

Lex looked disgusted. "That idiotic legend"

"Idiotic? Mr. Luthor- you only say so because you are cast in the villain's role."

"He's supposed to rule the world" Giles blurted, his glasses falling off.

"No, to oppose the one who will" Lex grimaced.

Sounds like a hero, in my book Sarah noted.

Jareth nodded imperceptibly. "Mhm. Well, you'll need this as well." He called up a crystal.

"What is it" Brigette asked, not taking her eyes from the orb.

"A crystal, in the wrong hands, nothing more. But- if you turn it this way- it will show you all you need to know" Jareth sing-songed. As he did, the globe danced between his hands, weaving a Svengalian spell.

Unlike Sarah, Brigette could not resist the spell. Involuntarily, almost, she looked into the depths of the crystal. Horror clouded her features, but looking away was impossible.

What does she see? Sarah's mind whispered.

The ultimate fruit of having her dreams realized Jareth shrugged mentally. I gather it is not pretty. His gaze shifted. Let's see how strong Mr. Luthor's psi shield is- someone needs to take that gun- and metal tends to resist my coercion.

Lex, however hard headed, was not metal. He reached out and was able to take the weapon with shaking hands. When he sat back from doing so, both he and Giles blinked.

Brigette had not altered her transfixed stare. Like a gawker at a diseaster scene, she was unable to not look. Fortunately for her, Jareth's good fortune made him inclined to generousity. With a psychic shove, he put her to sleep.

"Now, can we get on with things" the king asked testily. "If Hogwart runs the kingdom much longer, I'll spend the next century undoing the damage." Impatiently, he tapped on the screen between the driver and passengers. When it slid open, in his most authoritative voice, he said"Your employer is ill, I think we should drop her off somewhere. In fact, just let us out here- and surely Lex has drivers he can summon"

For the next few minutes, it almost seemed as if Jareth's full dualities were restored. The driver obeyed with alacrity as did Lex. Before those being ordered about had quite comprehended it all, they were on the way to the caves.

Giles recovered himself first"I imagine you'll be needing the other key"

"Yes, certainly. So hand it over" Jareth agreed in a nonplused tone.

"You knew I had it"

"Certainly."

"You did" Lex asked, though whether he meant did Giles have it or did Jareth know was not certain.

"Yes, quite. My past came in handy" Giles explained a bit smugly. "Nicking it was a snap. Brigette, however, does not know that the one she now possesses is a fake."

Lex looked impressed. "If you need a job- or new ID after this"

"I'll be sure and call you, for at least one."

"Yes, we're all happy now" Jareth snorted. "Can we get on with things"

"It's not much farther- though hiking in our present clothes" Lex frowned.

"I don't mind" Sarah said.

"Nor do I" Giles added. "I'm rather used to having my suits ruined. "

"What's another suit" Lex resigned himself.

For once, the cave was empty, but still Lex added, with a sardonic tinge"Might want to hurry; Clark Kent seems to have some kind of radar that alerts him whenever someone uses these caves. "

Giles adjusted his glasses, seemed to consider making a statement, then thought better of it.

Jareth found the other two keys where they'd been left and added them to the third.

When he had them assembled, the king just waited. In a moment, the cave wall shimmered, becoming a mirror like plane. Jareth's head ducked slightly acknowledging the High King of the Fey Lands. "I have done as you asked, sir, and now ask to be restored along with my bride- to my world."

Though to first glance, the de Dannan king was not old, his eyes held an ancientness that could not be denied. "You have done well to my great relief. Your great grandmother has not spoken to me since you were sent into the world." The eyes turned to Sarah. "She will be very pleased."

The keys vanished in the next seconds.

"Where'd they go" Lex burst out.

"None of your concern" the over king replied mildly. "And no- this will not end the meteor freaks- repulsive term that- though the keys and meteors occurred simultaneously, their relation is incidental. Sorry." He did not sound very sorry. "Now, are you two ready to come home"

Sarah spoke for them"Yes, sir. "

"Well, come along then."

As, without a backward glance, both stepped into and through the cave wall, Giles muttered"Great Scott"

The high king grinned"Good trick, I must agree. Now, Mr. Luthor, you will be glad to know your vision will not come true now. Mr. Giles- you might want to consider paying Europe a visit- your Slayer is in need of help- but entirely too proud to admit it, and your current boss is not going to be at all happy with you. I could let you take a short cut through my lands."

"I'd appreciate that" Giles said. "But I do need to pack.."

"There's a patch of pixies in need of occupation- I'll send them to fetch your whatnots."

"Thanks. "

That was then, that.


End file.
